The International Society of Differentiation (ISD) was founded as a result of the first International conference on Differentiation held in Nice in 1971. The purpose of the ISD is to encourage and develop research and communication in the fields of oncology and cell, developmental and molecular biology through major international conferences and its principal publication, Differentiation. Membership in the Society is open to researchers in these fields with a professional degree or its equivalent in experience and to students enrolled in a graduate program leading to an advanced degree. ISD is one of a few truly international societies that are at the forefront of modern biology. Its mission reflects that of the NIH: "To acquire [and impart] new knowledge and foster communication that will lead to better health for everyone". To accomplish its mission, the Society holds major international conferences which feature outstanding scientists of international repute as keynote and symposia speakers and draw prominent scientists and researchers and students from around the world, all of whom come together in an interactive and collegial atmosphere. The next ISD Conference, Cancer and Development with Emphasis on Neurobiology and Cellular Microenvironment, will be held in Lyon, France from September 14-17, 2002. Many outstanding international scientists will attend this conference, and young American investigators will therefore have the opportunity to share ideas, to learn new science, and to develop collaborations. The Conference program comprises the Jean Brachet Distinguished Lecture (named for the first president of the ISD); the President's Lecture; 8 keynote talks; 12 symposia, the topics of which are relevant to the conference theme; 3 workshops; poster sessions and displays; and for the first time, a special Panel on Science and Arts. Each symposium is run by a chair and co-chair, and each will include three principal speakers and two presentations by young investigators who have either been invited or will be chosen from abstracts. A primary objective of this Conference is encourage the attendance of promising young American scientists by offering special scholarships to post-doctoral fellows and students who will present posters at the Conference and providing travel awards to help defray costs.